Riruka Dokugamine
Introduction Riruka Dokugamine is a Fullbringer and formerly member No. 003 of the organization known as Xcution. Personality History (Bleach Manga) At the age of 5 Riruka discovered her Fullbringer powers w hich she claimed to be unrivaled. At the age of 7, she fell in love with a boy. She used her Fullbring to lock him away in a chest and brought him sweets every day. She hoped within time that he would come to love her sadly for her this frightened him on which she took notice and let him go. At some point, Riruka turned to bullying her sister Gina, whom she stole a toy from, causing Gina to cry out for their mom. At some point later she met Shūkurō Tsukishima and Kugo Ginjo, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Jackie Tristan and Girko Kutsuzawa and were convinced to join and form the group Xcution. The then made pact with Kugo that they would share other's power a pact not to be broken. Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign 'Red Willow Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Konton' Riruka doesn't seem to fear Konton as stated that she that she would capture the Acts of Order and make them her reverse harem, Despite them being wanted for execution thus Leading to the other soldiers in the unit to proclaim out loud that she is crazy. 'Smoker' 'Alliance' 'Acts Of Order' Riruka is already knows one of them so far, Ichigo having met him in past and found him attractive. She mostly likely saw a picture of the three and felt the same and know wants to make them her reverse harem. 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Naruto Uzumaki' 'Lucy Heartfillia' Equipment Love Gun (ラブ・ガン, Rabu Gan): A heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. It was originally created by Shūkurō Tsukishima and is able to fire miniaturized objects contained inside it, which then increase in size. She can increase the size and power behind the attack by twisting the vial of fluid on the back, causing it to drain out and the heart on the front to glow. Powers and Abilities 'Spiritual Awareness' 'Fullbring' Dollhouse (ドールハウス, Dōruhausu): Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with.54 To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, which has the letter "R" on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you" ("あんたを許可する"わ, "anta wo kyokasuru" wa). The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the object, returning the ones she placed into it to normal. Additionally, if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forcibly ejected and returned to its normal size. * Playtime: * Dolls ** Mr. Toad ** Mr. Rooster ** Mr. Squid ** Mr. Pork ** Mr. Kitty ** Mr. Monkey Trivia Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Sister Category:Marksman Category:Summoners Category:Mystoria Island Coalition Unit Category:Earth